worldofedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Wrean
Riley Wrean is a young man of the Drakon race. He was originally tricked into believing he was a human by Zephyr so that the village of Kentaurous would accept him. He has an older sister named Kiara Wrean, who is very distanced from him. His Drakon Cardinal form is the Hex Dragon. He wears a trademark green-blue scarf that he wears, even in Drakon form. (In Drakon form it's on his arm.) Riley is one of the four main potragonists in Shadow Saga: The Hexed Legacy. He is able with a sword and sometimes borrows Allan's Bloodmoon blade in battle. While Allan seems to have a harsh personality against him, they are seemingly able to work together during flights of danger. Despite having wings in Drakonic form, Riley is scared of heights, caused most likely by Zephyr nearly dropping him off of a cliff when he was young. He initially becomes quite scared of himself when he discovers he was never a human, he had slaughtered creatures as a means of hunting but never imagined he was destined to assist Galadius destroy the island. He shares a similar crown pattern to Galadius's blue crown, except it is more majestic looking and regal. His mother was Cynthia Wrean, a Drakon that was used as a harsh means of experimentation in a C.M.D lab. His father was Christopher Wrean, amazingly his father was with Ruth on the expedition to the new continent. Riley also has a smaller Dragon Whelp form unconsciously went into during some point when he was young. He remembers little of it, and mistook it as a weird dream. Biography Riley was taken in by Zephyr to be raised as a request from his vanished mother, Cynthia. A Drakon taking human form most of the time, Zephyr knew little of how to raise dragons and instead let him live close enough to a village of humans so he could learn how to survive but far away enough to save revealing his identity if he ever figured out how to leave his avataric forme. Riley is convinced his life is mostly normal, and only worries about what happened to his real mother and father. Zephyr tells him his mother is dead and she consigned her under Zephyr's care. Riley lives mostly completely normally as a human but in reality this would stagnate his Drakonic powers rending himself unable to use them. Riley only learns of his origins when he arrives at the palace of Order to learn more about Agnisus with Allan and Tay. Upon entering the building, visitors are asked to mention their real identity. Riley is immediately arrested for sharing his name under the account of fraud, being shared by one of the head priestesses, Lady Kiara Wrean. He is confined into a cell wrongly while Allan and Tay are queried over the legendary rings they possess. Siguard, a Raven man who is a long term friend on Kiara meets in a room and is told that she wishes to meet Riley. He is promptly released without question and asked to meet Kiara alone. "My name is Kiara Wrean. You are either a fraud as they say or coincidentally we may share the same last name. Or on the very slim chance... you are like I." Kiara reveals her True Drakonic' Wings sensing her blood course through Riley. Other dragons can sense their kind even when they are concealed under avataric forms. Riley calls the speech crazy. Kiara is attempted to attack him to draw out his drakonic power but decides not to. All but Siguard do not know she was a dragon and this would cause internal conflict in the church. More chaos in the halls of chaos would be of bad practice. Kiara warns that Riley may be under a time limit. If he does not reawaken his Drakonic form forever, he would permanently lose it and be stuck in a fake human form forever. Riley ignores her, and refuses to believe they are related let alone he being something else. But he has the words nick at his soul constantly and feels that Zephyr is hiding information from him. Upon confronting Zephyr she slips that his mother may still be alive but can't confirm if Kiara was his sister or not. Even with it in mind, Kiara did not share an awful lot of compassion for him as a sister would and seemed to push him away. Riley is attacked by a dragon while the party move forward towards the Grand Metropolis Staza Plateau. A dragon who refused to create an avatar for himself ran wild and is thus put to rest. Seeing a dragon face to face makes him realize that he could merely be a boy trapped in the dream of something greater. It is not actually until they reach Staza Plateau where Riley finds Cynthia Wrean who is his mother, bloodied and beaten through countless experiments and forced to stay alive. Riley becomes the Hex Dragon for the first time and manages to take out a good portion of the middle stronghold. That's not before of course, him needing to be stopped by both Allan and Tay due to lack of control over this new form,